Una última vez
by Fanficcionista
Summary: ¿Realmente Wesley no sintió nada por Lilah en Calvary?


UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos y nadie me da un peso.  
  
Spoilers: Calvary (escena perdida).  
  
Resumen: ¿Realmente Wesley no sintió nada por Lilah la última vez que se vieron?  
  
*************************************************  
  
No debería hacerlo.  
  
Hay millones de razones por las cuales no debería hacerlo. Una, hay una Bestia gigante asesinando y sembrando el pánico en la ciudad. Dos, hay algo aún peor que la Bestia controlando sus movimientos. Tres, el peor vampiro en la historia de la Humanidad está en el sótano y su alma está perdida. Cuatro, Fred...  
  
- ¿Wesley? - le dice ella levantando la vista de las notas que lleva los últimos minutos estudiando. - ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- No, nada. - se pone de pie. - Sólo... necesito un poco de aire.  
  
Sale de la oficina sin darle tiempo para contestar. Connor está viendo a Gunn y Angelus en el monitor, con su expresión pensativa habitual.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
  
- Necesito algo... - responde vagamente dirigiéndose a la escalera. - ¿Y Lorne?  
  
- No ha vuelto. Cordy le prestó ropa a Lilah. Están arriba. - se pone de pie y coge su espada. - Iré a ver cómo están.  
  
- No. - le responde un poco demasiado rápido. - Alguien tiene que ver el monitor. Pasaré a ver a Cordelia, no te preocupes.  
  
La puerta de la habitación de Cordelia no está cerrada con llave. Wesley la abre sin anunciarse, sin saber precisamente qué es lo que espera encontrar o qué es lo que desea encontrar. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar lo que le va a decir a Cordelia por aparecer de la nada.  
  
Afortunadamente, la única persona en la habitación es Lilah, que le da la espalda. Lleva unos jeans viejos de Cordy y se coloca un sujetador.  
  
- Todavía no intento quemar el hotel, por si vienes a vigilarme. - dice ella sin darse vuelta.  
  
- No lo harías contigo adentro. - le contesta cerrando la puerta.  
  
Ella se vuelve a mirarlo, aparentemente sorprendida.  
  
Él lo sabe. Hay un millón de razones por las cuales no debería estar ahí, pero ninguna le parece tan poderosa en ese momento como la sonrisa que ella le da.  
  
- Qué agradable sorpresa. - ella se lleva las manos a la espalda, lista para desabrochar el sujetador y retomar su relación o lo que haya sido en el punto donde la dejaron.  
  
- Vine a ver cómo estabas.  
  
- Como puedes ver, bastante bien. Es increíble lo que un buen baño puede hacer por ti. - se acerca a él un par de pasos, lo suficiente para tentarlo, sin seguir avergonzándose como las últimas veces.  
  
- ¿Y tu herida? - él desvía la mirada.  
  
- Ya no sangra.   
  
Él se acerca un poco más para examinarla.   
  
- Necesitas un parche. - sin verla, puede sentir lo molesta que está. Seguramente lo último que ella quiere es que él la trate así, como si le importara pero no lo suficiente. - Deberíamos investigar si la Bestia tiene alguna clase de veneno que haga que no cicatrice.  
  
- Digamos que las últimas semanas no he tenido el tiempo para ir al doctor. - ella abre el botiquín y saca la gasa y un frasco. - Supongo que va a doler.  
  
- Acuéstate y déjame hacerlo.  
  
Cualquier respuesta a esa frase, él la ve en la expresión de sus ojos, mientras ella le obedece.   
  
Hay un millón de razones por las cuales él no debería estar haciendo eso, por las cuales no debería estar recordando su tiempo juntos. Pero es lo único en lo que puede pensar desde que la encontró en la alcantarilla. Eso y recordar a Angelus: "la inclinarías sobre la mesada de la cocina y...".   
  
Si él supiera...  
  
La herida parece estar sanando, aunque él no puede estar seguro. La cura y la venda lo mejor que puede, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no sea lo cerca que está y lo bien que huele y en lo mucho que la ha extrañado, aunque no quiera admitirlo.  
  
- Vas a estar bien. - se pone de pie y le da la espalda. - Es mejor que descanses. Puedes quedarte...  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que a tus amigos les va a gustar la idea? - Ella también se pone de pie y empieza a buscar algo entre las cosas de Cordelia, esparcidas por toda la habitación.  
  
- ¿Buscas esto? - Wesley recoge un sweater y se da vuelta para dárselo. Cuando ella lo toma, sus dedos se rozan.  
  
De repente, tenerla tan cerca y no tocarla es más de lo que puede soportar. La toma de la mano, la atrae hacia sí y la besa.  
  
Ya no piensa en las implicancias, en las consecuencias, en... Lo único que importa es que ahora está sentado, con Lilah a horcajadas sobre él, nuevamente quitándose el sujetador, gimiendo...  
  
- Tu herida. - él se detiene. El parche está casi completamente ensangrentado.  
  
- Estoy bien. - dice ella con la respiración entrecortada, quitándole la chaqueta. - Después puedes cambiar el parche. Sólo...  
  
- Tendré cuidado. - la vuelve a besar, mientras cambian de posición para que él quede sobre ella.  
  
Hay un millón de razones por las cuales no debería estar besándola y buscando el broche de sus pantalones. Una de ellas abre la puerta.  
  
- Pensé que tendrías ham...  
  
Wesley se levanta, con algún instinto de caballero diciéndole que se interponga entre Lilah y Cordelia, que lleva una bandeja.  
  
- Cordelia, puedo explicarte...  
  
- No. - ella baja la vista. - Lamento la interrupción. Voy a dejar esto acá... - apoya la bandeja en una mesita de noche y sale de la habitación.  
  
¿Eso es todo? se pregunta Wes. ¿Ni siquiera un comentario de "levanten la mano si 'eww'"?  
  
Se vuelve a mirar a Lilah, que se puso el sweater y ahora lo mira con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
  
- Seguramente tienes hambre. - casi no se atreve a mirarla, no en ese momento, ni con el bulto aún en sus pantalones. Se acerca a la puerta.  
  
- Dale mis saludos a Fred. - le dice ella antes que él salga.  
  
Cordelia lo espera en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared.  
  
- Sé que después de lo que dijo Angelus sobre mí vas a creer que soy la última persona que debería hablarte de esto ahora, pero...  
  
- Soy perfectamente consciente de que es un error, Cordelia.   
  
- No necesariamente, Wes. - ella apoya una mano en su mejilla y él se da cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que la ha extrañado, más de lo que ha extrañado a Angel o a Fred o al Wesley que alguna vez fue. - No siempre tiene que tratarse de amor. A veces, se trata de todo lo demás.  
  
- Por favor, revisa su herida. Está sangrando otra vez y... - ella asiente.  
  
Wesley vuelve a la oficina. Fred sigue revisando las notas. Le entrega el Rheinhart apenas él entra.  
  
- Creo que tenemos algo. - le dice.  
  
*************************************************  
  
¿Alguien quiere dejar un review? 


End file.
